WHEI Raw
For the WHEI brand see Raw (WHEI Brand) WHEI Raw, ''also known as ''Monday Night Raw or simply Raw, is a professional wrestling television program that currently airs live on Monday evenings at 8 PM PT on Twitch TV in the United States. The show's name is also used to refer to the Raw brand, to which WHEI employees are assigned to work and perform. The show debuted on December 22, 2015 and has since been considered one of the flagship programs of WHEI. While the show is recorded on Twitch, the replay is also uploaded to YouTube afterward so people who didn't get to see the live broadcast can watch it. All episodes of the show are available YouTube to watch for fans. Since its first episode, Raw has broadcast live in several different arenas in many different cities all over the world. As it hasn't been going on as long as its real life counterpart it hasn't been in nearly as many as it. The length of the show depends on the length of the matches as there are rarely non-wrestling segments in the show to fill the gaps to make it 2 hours long. However more often than not it comes close to 2 hours, though occasionally shorter because some matches only last seconds. History Beginning as WHEI's ''Monday Night Raw ''the program first aired on December 22, 2015 on Twitch TV. The first episode was just over an hour long and would maintain this format for the entirety of it's run. The show broke ground as at the time all wrestling programs but WWE's Raw were pre-taped and all of WHEI's shows were live. Following the reintroduction of the real life brand split the show changed its logo and set to match the real thing. complete with red ring ropes and general red theme throughout. The Womens Championship has main evented the show several times throughout the show's history whereas in real life it had only done so once or twice. Production The original Raw set featured white ropes as the brand split in real life had been abandoned, a black ring skirt with a white apron, and small LED boards on the left side of the ring. In season 2 following the reintroduction of the brand split the set was tweaked a bit with new red ropes with the announce table moved to the top of the stage and new HD set and graphics were debuted. It also features the absence of the traditional titanron, in its place is a curved LED banner with rows of rectangular LED lights behind it. It also had LED floor panels on the entrance ramp as well as LED ringposts. Throughout the month of October, due to WWE's partnership with Susan G Komen for the cure for breast cancer, the announce table, entrance ramp, and ring skirts were co-branded with the pink ribbon. The middle rope is also pink to help support the fight against breast cancer. Theme Music On-air personalities The show features various on-air personalities including the wrestlers themselves (both males and females), ring announcers, commentators, and on-screen authority figures. ''Raw ''has also had various recurring on-air segments hosted by members of the roster. Broadcast In the US, the show airs live on Twitch TV, it is then uploaded to YouTube almost immediately afterward so that anyone who couldn't watch the live broadcast can watch. Category:Shows Category:Raw Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.